Duelo
by bladz-liska
Summary: Se había ido y nada parecía calmar esa sensación de pérdida y culpabilidad. Espontáneo y sin planearlo, así fue como el duelo llegó... ya podía seguir adelante. In memoriam. One shot.


**Duelo**

Se había ido. Trataba de cerrar sus manos para controlar el temblor que las sacudía, pegarse tanto como pudiera a la pared para que la frialdad del muro enfriara el calor contrastante de sus sentimientos encontrados, buscar el paisaje ideal en su cabeza para mantener todos los recuerdos a raya, cerrar los ojos y gritarse que era de tontos llorar…

Pero no podía.

El temblor insistente.

El calor creciente.

La memoria obstinada.

Ésas lágrimas rebeldes.

¿Quién lo diría? El poderoso y siempre ecuánime reducido a eso por una sola… una solitaria y maldita palabra que vino a quebrar lo que ni un universo de frases y acciones habían logrado siquiera fracturar.

'Murió'

Sabía que estaba enfermo, un malestar de años con el que todos habían aprendido a vivir, era como el elefante blanco de la sala, todos lo ven y saben que está ahí pero nadie se atreve a nombrarlo. Era más fácil vivir así.

Y en ese engaño mutuo todos llevaban una vida en paz. Las guerras de poderes habían cesado, cada uno había tomado su lugar sin molestarle la vida a nadie, un delicado equilibrio ganado a base de sacrificios, engaños y abandonos. No podía esperarse más del apellido.

El distanciamiento era clave, se limitaban a esporádicas llamadas para asegurarse que cada uno jugaba su papel, sin inmiscuir jamás el tema de los sentimientos (eso venía implícito). Aún si Susumu quería escuchar las razones de la alegría o la frustración de su hijo, aún si Kai deseaba oír de boca de su padre que le deseaba una buena semana. No. Esas eran cosas de comunes y corrientes, no de ellos. No de un Hiwatari.

Era un viernes ya por la tarde, Kai había extendido hasta el último minuto su salida al extranjero, apagado el celular, abandonado la computadora en alguna maleta… él no quería saber nada de nadie. Fue hasta entonces, cuando regresó y se topó con una sensación inusual.

Algo había pasado… pero nadie le decía nada.

Trató de buscar al mayordomo a quien le tenía un poco de confianza, a su abuelo, a su madre… nadie. Casi instintivamente encendió su celular y los mensajes comenzaron a hacerse leer. 'Urgencia' '¿Dónde estás?' 'Comunícate' 'Ven pronto' '¿Qué pasa contigo?'

'No hay solución'

'Murió'

No se tenía que ser un genio para asociar remitentes y contenidos. Su madre había tratado de buscarlo y su abuelo enviaba el mensaje final. Ella seguramente no tuvo el valor y él (casi un hecho) no tuvo el tacto de comunicarlo más sensiblemente.

Que su padre había muerto.

Llamó para obtener los datos necesarios y poder ir a la velación, al entierro o a lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, pero sólo lo recibió la furiosa voz de su abuelo culpándole de la poca falta de atención hacia los demás invitados por su ausencia, y la decepcionada de su madre que entre las lágrimas trataba de clamar algún reproche sin mucho éxito.

Kai colgó y se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. Miró a un lado a otro mientras el temblor, el calor y ante todo… las lágrimas se incrementaban. Entonces dio un golpe a la pared que hizo cimbrar el candelabro y puso todo bajo control. Tomó sus llaves y salió a paso acelerado. Abordó y fue después de sujetar el volante por algunos minutos que se dio cuenta que llovía, quiso subir aprisa la capota del convertible pero el mecanismo se atoró apenas iniciaba. Y ahí, bajo la fría lluvia, con el carro detenido y apeado al volante fue que todo se vino abajo.

De entre el agua que escurría por su cara se mezclaron unas lágrimas, su padre había muerto y lo último que escuchó de él fueron los buenos días, ocho días atrás cuando Kai salió de viaje y no quiso esperarse para hablar con él. 'Después' fue lo que dijo.

Y ya no habría un después.

Recuperó un poco la compostura, cambió de carro y manejó con la mente en otro lugar hasta llegar a las afueras de donde sabía velaban el cuerpo. Descendió y entró, las personas se hacían a un lado al verlo, no tanto por que consideraran propio darle su espacio, sino por el estado en que iba, escurriendo agua y con un gesto que obligaba a los demás a guardar su distancia. Su madre y su abuelo lo vieron pero ninguno se acercó, ocupados en recibir pésames y condolencias.

Kai no pasó de la recepción, miró de aquí a allá buscando alguien que valiera la pena para trabar alguna palabra… nadie. La única, yacía en el ostentoso cajón de madera barnizada en medio de innumerables flores. Pero a él no quería verlo, quería tratar de mantener en su cabeza la imagen de la sonrisa despreocupada y el rostro entusiasmado; no un pálido de muerte y unos ojos eternamente cerrados.

Se dio la vuelta.

El diluvio seguía. Abordó de nuevo yendo inconscientemente al único lugar donde encontraría a la persona más allegada a lo que necesitaba.

La entrada de la casa era un caos, entre el lodo y las hierbas abrió sin llamar a la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y siguió su camino dejando un rastro líquido a su paso. Se sentó a la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

Yuriy había escuchado que alguien entró, ya sabía de la noticia pero no tenía nada que hacer en el funeral. Se asomó con cautela por las escaleras, tenía la perspectiva perfecta: Kai sentado, los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos cubriendo su cara, no se escuchaba nada más que la lluvia y los truenos, pero Yuriy sabía que Kai dejaba escapar las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. Hizo respetuoso silencio mientras el otro desahogaba el dolor que era imposible de mantener enterrado.

Y lo hizo con la furia que ya no encontraba salida física, sino con ese siempre consolador llanto. Tan inusual en él, pero en ocasiones necesario. Y se quedó así hasta que ya no halló más fuerzas ni más razones. Cuando separó su cara de sus manos llegó un aroma de hogar.

Café caliente.

Pasó una mano sobre su cara para alejar el cabello mojado y retirar el exceso de agua, sin levantar la mirada tomó la taza que el pelirrojo le extendía. Asintió mientras le daba un sorbo, sí, eso era hospitalidad, no la tensión que se sentía allá en el funeral. Percibió como Yuriy tomaba asiento mientras le daba grandes sobros a su propia taza.

Los minutos pasaron, la lluvia siguió cayendo y se oscureció por completo.

Una llamada rompió dicha paz, Yuriy extendió la mano sujetando el teléfono que había sido dejado en la mesa por Kai, presionó el botón de contestar sin hablar. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una inconfundible voz que gritaba -¿Qué, tampoco estarás en el entierro…?-

Yuriy miró a Kai, el otro sin verlo negó con la cabeza. Yuriy asintió y contestó secamente –No, no irá.- Y colgó. Yuriy se le quedó mientras apagaba el teléfono. -¿No irás?-

Kai negó de nuevo, dándole un último trago a la taza y mirando el techo. Mientras el calor del líquido se dispersaba por su cuerpo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa tibieza. Toda la tormenta interna se había aplacado. La furia, la tristeza, la impotencia, el arrepentimiento, el odio, el dolor… se habían aplacado dejando una paz tan pequeña y a la vez tan placentera que daría todo por que durara eternamente.

Y sabía que no duraría pero esa muerte. Era asunto superado. Podía seguir con su vida, en su complicada personalidad, su duelo había acabado. Seguro Susumu no toleraría verlo lamentarse, sabía que su hijo era una persona fuerte. Y Kai también lo sabía.

Bajó la mirada para al fin (tras casi dos horas) mirar de frente a Yuriy, que identificó la inconfundible resolución en los ojos rojos.

–No, ya todo pasó.-

* * *

Saludos.

Producto de una muerte reciente cercana. Curiosamente no de la familia pero de esas que se sienten aún más cercanas que la propia familia.

Sucedida el 18/04/09

In memoriam.

Данка-сама- Tы будете тосковаться без.


End file.
